External fixators used for the reduction and stabilization of long bone fractures are well known in the field of orthopaedics. Typically the fixator includes an elongate rod which has a plurality of bone pins connected thereto by a series of clamps. A limitation with prior art fixators occurs when after the fixator and bone pins are connected, the surgeon notes that one of the sections of fractured bone is out of alignment. With prior art fixators which have a single elongate rod to support the bone pins, the surgeon would be required to disconnect some or all of the pins so that the fracture may be realigned.
While pivotally linked fixator rods have been developed to minimize the problem, the direction of movement is limited.